New Targonor Noble Houses
|} New Targonor has a number of Noble Houses that you may wish to ally yourself with to obtain special benefits (including diplomatic clothing and land deeds which can earn you money). All Noble Houses will offer quests to diplomats whether or not they are allied with that house, but the majority of these quests have minimum faction requirements. There should always be a quest available to do even if you have 0 faction with a house and you can do that one repeatedly (for a +5 faction reward) until you gain enough faction to do the others (which have +10 and +25 faction rewards). Each of these quests also has a very nice diplomacy clothing reward available the first time you complete it. All of the quests offered by the Noble Houses of new Targonor require you to have a Diplomacy Level of 31 for the +5 quest, 33 for the +10 quest, and 35 for the +25 quest, as well as presence levels of 700 in one or more stations. (See the quest descriptions for exact details). Becoming allied to a house To become allied with a house, speak to Reeve Gromwell the Royal Scribe in the Temple of the Fathers in New Targonor. He well tell you: "Declaring an allegiance with a noble house has many benefits. Once you are listed as belonging to a particular house, many of them will allow you to purchase items by trading in status. Be aware, though; you may only purchase items from the house you declared allegiance to and their allies." "Remember, you may only swear allegiance to a single house at a time, and it will cost you 500 New Targonor Diplomatic Prestige to dissolve that allegiance." He describes each of the houses as follows: * "House Heartsworn is a well establish noble house of knights, or it was. They have had some rough times in the past, but are regaining their political clout." * "House Shrike is a relatively new house started by Dominic Shrike, the famous mercenary captain." * "House Vermach is an oddity. They are quite secretive and I do not know much about them, other that Duke Vermach recently died and Regnet Weaver currently runs it." * "New Horizons Trading Group is run by five trading families who have a great deal of status in the merchant world. Outside of Thestra that is. When House Caberton split off from them they lost many of their contracts here on Thestra." * "House Caberton on the other hand has very little business or interests outside of Thestra, but within it's borders they have contracts with every major city." * "House Godfrey is one of the oldest duchies in the kingdom of Targonor. They can trace their lineage very far back." * "House Thistle is one I consider a necessary evil. Form and function is all well and good, but they have made a science of bureaucracy." * "House Remniol has been around for quite some time. Formed from the King's liaisons, they function as out first diplomats on Telon." * "House Tanvager, or the College or Magic, has a long proud tradition within our city. However, their recent decision to take students not of noble blood has caused a schism between them and Hilthorn." * "House Hilthorn on the other hand doesn't have the history House Tanvager has. This probably stems from the fact that they like to switch schools often." Becoming a Baronet Reeve Gromwell can also offer the Baronet title. He has this to say on the subject: "Each noble house has a parcel of land they offer to agents they consider deserving. They, each, also offer a title for their highest ranking diplomats. If you have both that title and a piece of land, I can bestow upon you the title of baronet." "To prove your eligibility, you must have the highest title of a house and I must see a deed from one of the houses. Then I will bestow upon you the title of Baronet." Exchanging Faction for Coin The special items that you can buy from the Bursar of each house is paid for with coin that they will give you in exchange for faction. You should note that coins obtained from one Bursar cannot be used to buy items from another one. Yet, it is possible to exchange prestige for house coins from a different house that the one you are allied with, and get items from any house. Bursars will exchange faction for coins at a rate of 100 House faction for 1 coin, or 200 New Targonor Diplomatic Prestige faction for 1 coin. You can do writs and bartender parleys on Thestra to obtain NT Diplomatic prestige (as well as using Baubles obtained from bartenders or information turn-ins), and direct quests for the houses to obtain house faction. Note: You can ally yourself with a Noble House in New Targonor at any level and trade New Targonor Diplomatic Prestige Faction for coins to buy things. On the other hand, you can only do quests with the various Noble Houses to gain faction for House Coins at level 31. Items available for purchase The Bursar for each house offers a variety of items for sale at the following prices: House Overview The main differences between the items that you can purchase from each Bursar are listed below. Note that when you pledge your allegiance to one house, you are permitted to purchase items from the Bursars of its allies. House quests raise faction for the house itself and it's allies, while reducing faction for enemies. You can do the quests of your house's allies. Visual representation of current known alliances and enemies of the New Targonor Houses: House Caberton | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} House Godfrey House Heartsworn | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} House Hilthorn | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} House Remniol | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} House Shrike House Tanvager | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} House Thistle House Vermach | style="border:none;padding:0.0194in;"| |} Currently (02-04-2013), Due Process and Honor Amongst Thieves can't be completed, all the parleys relevant to the quest don't exist yet, and the player will have to petition to get the quest done. New Horizons Trading Group Land Deeds Once you get a land deed, right click on it. It will give you a new icon to put in your hotbar (you'll find it in your general abilities tab section). To collect taxes, go to Three Rivers, Veskals Exchange, or Silverlake and click on ''Collect Taxes: ''. You will then be offered a quest to collect the taxes. Your task will be to place 5 tax notices on signposts in the area. Once all 5 notices have been placed, the quest is complete and your reward will be mailed to you (after a delay). You must wait 8 hours before you can collect taxes again. You may however collect taxes for more than one house at the same time. The details of the locations of the signposts, and which ones you should use to obtain the maximum reward are listed below. Three Rivers The table below lists the signposts that must be included in your selection of 5 signposts to ensure the maximum reward. Veskal's Exchange In Veskal's Exchange, each signpost will pay either 5s or 0s. If you select a combination of signposts all of which pay 0s, then you will be given 1s. In the above table, for Versonne and Concordia, one possible selection of signposts known to reward 15s is given. For Orchelia, you must select the 3 signposts specified plus any 2 others to obtain the 15s reward. Silverlake The order you collect matters for some deeds. Some still need updated too. One can also collect tax from any 5 signpost in the area, but will get maximum reward only with the signposts listed here. Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/New_Targonor_Noble_Houses" Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Category:New Targonor Quests